fictionwriterfandomcom-20200215-history
A Night at Peaks End
"Jason, I..." Amber said slowly. The telephone was lightly touching her ear. "You left me all alone in dark; you left with some guy and now you think you can just call me weeks later and expect my help?" Jason replied. Amber stood there for a second. "Jason please understand..." she answered. "You don't have to say anything. I already know." Jason spoke, his voice higher than before. Amber leaned up against the dining room counter. "Wha-?" she tried to continue. "He told me you know. The guy you left with. We had a nice chat the next morning." Amber's eyes widened. Her grip on the phone began lessening. Her red hair fell in front of her head as she looked at the floor. A tear formed and slid down her cheek. "You said you loved me, and then you leave me? I may not understand many things but I sure as hell know what it feels like to be abandoned. I have you to thank for that. On top of that you call me three weeks later and ask for my help as if we were together? No. You burned what bridges there were between us. I hope your happy." Jason said before hanging up the phone. Amber's tears increased and what grip there was on the phone left. The telephone fell to the floor and split into two pieces revealing the wiring inside. She began to shake as her crying increased. She slid down the counter to the floor where she held her head in her hands. The water in the sink began to overflow. The dishes, mainly the floating plates began to drift outward and fell to the floor in a crash of glass and hardwood. Amber just sat there. Her body trembled greatly as her tears continued to flow. For the first time in her life she felt more alone than ever before. "What am I doing?" she asked herself aloud. "This is not me..." The water continued to spill onto the floor. It now drifted around the counter following the small creases in the flooring. "Jason, I am so sorry..." she said barely able to speak now. The water crept along the counter and finally slid under her, soaking into her jeans. Amber looked down at the water, and then up at the sink. With a heavy heart she lifted herself to her feet and walked over to the mess. She stared at the overflow for a few seconds, her partial reflection staring back at her in-between the soap suds. She lifted her hand and turned off the faucet. She glanced at the broken dished in front of her feet. Opening the cupboard she pulled out the trash can and knelt down to pick them up. Her tears were slowly ending. She sniffled as she stood back up. Amber walked over to the bathroom where she sat on the edge of the tub and began to fill it with warm water. As the water level rose, she gently glided her fingertips on its surface. A knock at her door pulled her concentration from the bathtub. She stood up and walked over to the door and slowly opened it. "Amber, you ok?" Jenifer asked standing opposite her noticing the tear streaks on Amber's face. Amber looked down and walked back into the apartment leaving the door ajar. Jenifer walked in and closed the door behind her. "Honey you know you can talk to me. Tell me what is wrong." Jenifer said softly. Amber returned to the bathroom and stepped into the rising water. Her clothes almost instantly became soaked as she lied down. Jenifer walked in and sat down next to the tub, holding her knees against her breast. She watched as Amber's hair floated freely in the clear water. "Amber..." Jenifer spoke softly reaching her hand in the tub and gently grasping Amber's hand. Amber looked back at into the eyes of Jenifer. The light reflecting from the water glistened in Jenifer's eyes. "I... I'm not who you think..." Amber replied at long last. Jenifer, seemingly showing no change of emotion quickly replied. "You aren't huh? So then who are you?" Amber hesitated. She rolled onto her side and completely faced Jenifer. "I... I am the daughter of Rachel Lu'Kroy." Amber replied closing her eyes. Jenifer's grasp of Amber's hand decreased a bit. "You mean, the millionaire Lu'Kroy?" Jenifer asked anxiously. Amber didn't speak, but merely nodded. "What are you doing living like this?" Jenifer queried. "All my life I have been treated like royalty. I just wanted the chance for once in my life to experience everyday life for what it really is." Amber spoke, her voice echoing slightly. "But I ruined everything. I ruined the relationship Jason and I had..." Amber said as her tears began to return. Jenifer sat there for a moment thinking. "All I wanted was a normal life!" Amber cried out. Jenifer smiled, her grasp of Amber's hand returned to its original strength. "Well then." Jenifer said as she stood up pulling Amber out of the water. "The first thing we need to do is get you out of these clothes and then down to Maxie's' club." She said happily. Amber was stunned but went along with it. Jenifer pulled off Amber's shirt and shoved her into her room. "Now I don't want you coming out until your ready to go, you understand?" Jenifer laughed out. Amber looked back at her as she removed her soaked clothes and watched as Jenifer went into the living room. A half hour later Amber walked out of the room. Jenifer was sitting on the couch, her legs folded against her. She was watching a comedy on t.v. in which she laughed a bit before turning to see Amber standing there. Amber, who was wearing a long black dress that gripped her curved body and had her long red hair in an up and over fashion, stood there holding her purse in front of her. "Wow." Jenifer spoke. Her eyebrow raised slightly. "Now that's what I'm talking about girl." Jenifer stood up and walked over to her. "Hm... Right." She said cheerfully. Amber looked at her curiously. "Right what?" she asked. "Right as in, lets go. Maxie said he'd leave a space open for us in the Peaks End." Jenifer replied grabbing Amber by the arm and leading her out of the apartment. "The Peaks End? That's the most expensive room in the whole club!" Amber quickly spoke out. "And how did you talk to Maxie? I thought it was impossible to talk to him?" she finished. Hurrying down the stairs, Jenifer was eager to leave. "Well, let's just say I know him." Jenifer said reaching the bottom. Amber tried to stop to think, but Jenifer never let go of her grip. "C'mon, hurry up slow poke!" Jenifer said looking back. As they exited the five story building Amber was surprised to see a taxi already waiting. Jenifer quickly opened the passenger door and sat in the chair pulling Amber in with her. As soon as the door was closed the taxi was on the move, driving down the dark scarcely lit neighborhood street. Amber was silent the whole trip. Jenifer on the other hand was conversing with the cab driver, though Amber couldn't make out what it was about. The lighting of the street increased greatly as they entered the downtown area. As the cab pulled up to the curb Amber witnessed the line of people waiting to enter, each one without an invitation. The cab slowed and finally came to a halt behind some others. "Lets go!" Jenifer said pulling Amber once again. As she stood up outside, a well dressed man approached the cab drivers window and handed over a few bills. One of them looked like a hundred dollar bill, but there wasn't enough light shown on it to be sure. The two carefully walked over to the "Gatekeeper" where after being signaled by the man at the cab, opened the door for Jenifer and Amber. Jenifer held onto Amber's hand and slowly traversed the mass of party goers. The colorful lights flickered all around them. The noise was high, and the dancing was a mixture of traditional and outright randomness. Up near the ceiling, a few sky-walks crossed the room. A couple of men looked down from the sky walks and pointed at Amber and Jenifer. Over at the entrance to a very fancy door labeled 'Peaks End' the guard nodded at the others and walked down to guide them through the crowd. "Jen, why are we being treated like this?" Amber asked softly hoping not to get heard. Jenifer, obviously having heard it looked back at her. "Maxie knows good people when he sees them." she replied. "But he doesn't know me..." Amber told herself. Jenifer's eyes looked back at Amber without turning her head. The three walked up the marble steps and to the entrance. The guard pulled a key from his belt and unlocked the door. "Right through there girls." he told them. Jenifer smiled and walked in, still gently pulling Amber along. Amber tried to force a smile but wasn't fully able to before passing through the doorway. The walkway to the Peaks End was merely thirty feet, but it was indeed a sight to behold in this city. It seemed like a tube, lit with what could be a holographic system. The images shown all over the walkway were of undersea life. Dolphins and whales were the first to appear in the the imagery. Soon more sea creatures appeared, too many to count and name within the walking distance. As they reached the other end of the walkway, they came upon a sliding door that opened automatically and let them pass. On the other side was more than just a fancy room. It was in fact a large ballroom with crystalline chandeliers and lit candlesticks placed decoratively all over the place. Amber stopped and stared. "What is it?" Jenifer asked excitedly. "Over did it much?" Amber said trying not to laugh. Jenifer looked at her and smiled. "You just can't help yourself can you?" she whispered happily. Amber looked at her. A smile was finally forming. The band began to play a song softer than what the Dj in the opposite room had played. It quickly picked up and a few people walked onto the dance floor. "Come on." Jenifer said as she tugged on Amber. "Let's dance!" Amber tried to resist, but this city girl was stronger than she was. "No, I couldn't possibly-" Amber began. "Of course you can." Jenifer replied pulling a bit stronger now. Amber herself tried pulling back. "No, I mean... I can't dance." Amber said softly. Jenifer's smile never wandered. "Come on, we can do it together." Jenifer said massaging Ambers hand with her own. Amber looked up at the crowd. "You want a normal life? Well your just going to have to trust me." Jenifer whispered slightly. Amber closed her eyes and ceased to resist. Jenifer led the two into the crowd of dancers. Jenifer began dancing immediately, while Amber on the other hand was slowly gaining her courage. The song continued to play, the number of people dancing increased. Nearing the end of the song, Amber had finally let go of herself and for the first time in her life, truly danced. As she danced away her fears, the others began to take notice. They formed a circle around the two dancing beauties. Jenifer slowly drifted to a stop and started into the crowd. Amber noticed and looked at her. "Don't leave me alone." Amber thought to herself. She never said it, but Jenifer knew just by looking in her eyes. Looking back at Amber, Jenifer mouthed the words: "I'll be right back" and then disappeared into the crowd. Amber continued to dance, trying not to believe she was all alone. As the music ended, the band gave their farewells and parted making way for the next band to play. Amber left the dance floor and made her way to the bar. Jenifer was sitting on a stool whispering to the bartender. "Jen, please don't do that again." Amber said politely. Jenifer turned around and saw that Amber was standing there. "Oh you were fine. I just needed a drink is all." Jenifer replied. Amber sat in the stool next to her. "May I have what she is having?" Amber asked the bartender. "Of course you can." he replied to her happily. He turned around and began pouring various liquids and mixing them together. "Amber, want to play a game?" Jenifer said bringing back her attention. "What kind of game?" Amber asked curiously. Jenifer smiled and turned to the bartender. "Hey Tom, got any games in mind?" she spoke. The bartender turned around. "Well let's see. How about we make one up?" Tom said. Jenifer laughed. "Great idea. Let's see... First one to drink a Hurricane wins, how about that?" she told Amber. Amber smiled happily. "Let's do it!" she replied in a fit of joy. Tom pushed forward two glasses of Hurricanes and waited. "On your mark, get set, go!" Tom announced. Amber and Jenifer picked up the glasses and began drinking quickly. Before long Jenifer finished, as did Amber moments after. "You've done this before." Amber said laughing. "Awe did you think I would let you win?" Jenifer said proudly. The two laughed for a few minutes before the next band began to play. They played a smoother song than the first band. The two listened to the song for a bit before Amber touched Jenifer on the shoulder. "I have to pee." Amber whispered in Jenifer's ear. Jenifer chuckled. "Can't hold your drink huh?" Jenifer spoke under her breath. "Alright, see you 'round Tom. Thanks for the drinks." She said to the bartender. She took Amber by the hand and led her around the crowd. Arriving at the womens restroom, Jenifer pushed open the door and walked in closely followed by Amber. A toilet flushed and a woman exited one of the stalls and walked over to the sink. After washing her hands she left the room. Amber entered a stall and closed the door behind her. Jenifer stood at the line of sinks across from the stalls and began to brush her hair with the brush she removed from her purse. After a while Jenifer heard sniffling coming from Amber's stall. She carefully walked over to the door and whispered. "Amber, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Amber didn't respond. Jenifer pulled out a piece of metal from her purse and inserted it into the door lock. Turning it a quarter turn, the door unlocked and opened slightly. Jenifer opened it and looked at Amber who was sitting on the toilet with her face hidden by her hands. Jenifer walked in and locked the door. "Sweety, you know you can talk to me." Jenifer said softly. "This is great and all, but I still lost Jason... I lost him." Amber replied in a muffled voice. Jenifer's smile finally dissipated. Taking two steps forward, Jenifer knelt in front of her and took both of Amber's wrists pulling them from her face. Amber continued to look down. "Honey look into my eyes." Jenifer told her. She took one of her own hands and gently lifted Amber's chins so that their eyes made complete contact. A tear slid down Amber's face and onto Jenifer's hand. "We're at Maxie's. Things will work out." Jennifer reassured her. Jenifer's brown eyes glistened into Amber's own green ones. "But how?" Amber asked with trembles in her voice. Jenifer lifted Amber up and held her. ""We'll go see Maxie. He'll know what to do." Jennifer replied. Amber's tears began to fade. "Maxie?" Amber asked intently. "Maxie." Jenifer spoke triumphantly, her smile returning.